


When We're Alone

by just_ssj4goku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Original Characters!, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Scissoring, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ssj4goku/pseuds/just_ssj4goku
Summary: It's winter break and Maya and Haley are hanging out at home with nothing to do but each other.Side story one shot from my one-shot collection of "The One".
Relationships: Maya (OC)/ Haley (OC)





	When We're Alone

“You okay?” I asked Haley, walking in her room with a blanket wrapped around my short body. I didn’t wait for her to answer, picking up my pace to get off of the cold, hardwood floor and onto the fluffy white rug she kept in front of her king-sized bed. 

“What do you want?” She asked, not looking up from her phone. Haley was laying on her side, a wool blanket on top of her as she scrolled through, from what I can see from my spot at the foot of her bed, Pinterest. Haley raised her arm, signaling me to get on the bed with her, to which I obliged. I hopped on her big bed, abandoning my own blanket at the end of it and slipped under her wool blanket, which was _definitely_ made for just one person. I snuggled up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder. 

“I just wanted to see what my bestie was up to,” I said, my voice muffled by her curly mane. “Goten gone?”

“Yeah,” she answered, “he left this morning though, so it’s been a while.”

I hummed in response, watching her sift through different food recipes on the app, occasionally pointing out one that looked good, to which she responded by saving. After a few minutes, I moved off of her shoulder, leaning back into the pillows and closing my eyes. 

“I’m so tired,” I said, fighting back a yawn.

“Tired of doing what?” Haley said, now facing me on her other side. “School is out for now, all we’ve been doing is sitting around, or going out to eat and having sex. And you haven’t done anything today but sit around,” she laughed, “at least I got sex.”

I grumbled at that. “Yeah, at least you can have that,” I said, “Trunks doesn’t want to do any of that yet,” I whined. 

Yes, I tried. Yes, I failed.

I pulled a pillow over my head, only taking it back off once I felt that Haley moved. I saw that she had taken the same position on the bed as me, laying flat on her back with her head on a pillow, only she’s staring at her high ceiling.

“Can you believe our boyfriends are aliens, though?” Haley asked, her voice taking on an almost astonished tone. I lifted the pillow the rest of the way off my head.

“Yeah..it’s a lot to take in.” I sighed, pulling the pillow back over my eyes. Once I realized what she said, my eyes bulged and I ripped the pillow back off. “And Trunks is _not_ my boyfriend!” I added, earning another chuckle from my friend.

Trunks had already shown me the _ki,_ what they call ‘energy’, balls that he can summon from his hands. And it was pretty cool to see. What was _not_ cool, however, was the poor tree that he took down with it. I wasn’t the one that was upset over it, but then again I’m not the one that has to explain to Haley’s father why there are so many burnt trees on the ground.

Suffice to say, Haley made sure nothing like that would happen again. I have no idea what she said to Trunks that day, but his eyes held real fear when he walked out of the house with Haley. That aside, I wonder what other mind-blowing things he can show me.

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of her body heat under the blanket we shared and started to feel the exhaustion of doing nothing all day take over my body as I let myself drift off to sleep.

Well, I _tried_.

The bed bounced slightly as Haley moved closer to me, her arm slipping underneath the blanket from its resting place on top of it, and she slowly moved her hand underneath my shirt. I caught on to what she was doing, slowly opening my tired eyes to see her lustful grin on her face. 

“Haley..” I bit my lip, grabbing her wandering hand in protest. We haven’t done anything sexual ever since her and Goten made things official. After all, it’s still cheating even if it’s with your best friend, _unfortunately_. 

“Goten doesn’t care,” she murmured, kissing up my neck. I widened my eyes.

Huh? Don’t tell me he’s one of those guys who fetishizes girl-on-girl sex.

“I told him about it a couple weeks ago, right after we had sex,” she laughed taking a break from her assault on my neck. “You should have seen his face! He was all pink and stuttering,” she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “But he was hard again by the time I was done talking to him.”

I sat up at that, confusion taking over my features. “Well, regardless of that, he didn’t explicitly say he didn’t care, though.” I reasoned, but she shushed me with her mouth, her tongue delving into mine and slowly massaging my own. I pushed her down, weakly. She knows I haven’t had this in almost two months, she knows exactly what game she’s playing. 

“Well whenever I try to talk about it, it always ends up the same way,” she said pushing me back down and getting on her knees. “It turns him on, and we always fuck afterwards,” she whispered against my neck, her fingers creeping down my stomach and between my legs to show attention to my heated center covered by my shorts. 

Who would have known that innocent little Goten had a little lesbian fetish? It's always the ones that seem pure on the outside that you've got to watch out for.

Despite this, I moaned from her touch as I bucked against her slender fingers. I put my hands on the sides of her cheeks, bringing her lips closer to mine to taste her sweet mouth again.

“Mmm,” Haley moaned, her tongue making its way down my neck as my hands rushed underneath her shirt, desperate to get my mouth on those perfect brown nipples again. Haley sat up, taking her shirt off and unclipping her bra as I did the same. 

I ran my hands down the sides of her body, feeling every sexy curve and squeezing once I got to her ass, eliciting another hot moan from her. She moved in-between my legs and laid down on top of me, bringing her mouth to mine again. I put one hand on the back of her head, but kept the other on her ass as she grinded into me, her groin pressing hotly against mine. 

“Mmm yes,” I moaned into her mouth, spreading my legs wider.

Haley slowly pulled off of me, her green-ish eyes dark with lust stayed on mine as she put her hands on my shorts, hooked her fingers underneath, and slid both the shorts and my soaked panties off. 

She didn’t waste any time, because before I knew it, her mouth was lapping up all my juices, quickly sliding against my swollen clit. 

“Fuck,” I breathed out, putting both hands on her head to push her tongue into me harder. She responded by encircling a finger near my hole, teasing me until I couldn’t take much more.

“Please..” I whined, fondling my sensitive nipples while peering down between my open legs to watch her. Suddenly, I felt her slender finger invade my vagina, and she quickly added another one. And another one. 

“Yes..” I moaned. Haley was fingering me with three fingers, my juices spilling out onto her bed. She brought her tongue out to my slit once again, using quick motions to swipe at it while moving her fingers at the same speed. The squelching sound of my juices filled the room along with my lustful, breathless moans. 

“Yes..yes..” I moaned, feeling my orgasm approaching at full speed. Her movements became faster and she sat up, her fingers still rocking inside of me as she brought her mouth to one of my sensitive breasts, rolling her hot tongue around my nipple, which earned louder moans from me.

Her fingers maintained a fast, steady pace as her palm hit against my clit each time, and the feeling at the bottom of my stomach overwhelmed me until it exploded, my vagina squeezing Haley’s fingers.

 _Finally_ , I thought. 

I felt her fingers still sliding in and out of my wet center as the orgasm rocked my body. My legs quaked as I gripped her sheets. I buried my head into her pillow, letting out a long moan as mini orgasms took over my body.

Only when it subsided was when she took her fingers out of me, bringing them up to her plump lips and licking them clean. 

“You made a mess on my bed,” Haley smiled, eyeing her soiled duvet. I followed her eyes down to find a huge wet spot, part of it I was still sitting on. There was another little spot not far from it though, which could have only been from Haley. Her juices soaked through her panties and shorts. She must have been grinding into that when she was fingering me. 

I turned my hooded eyes back to Haley, the sight of our juices turning me on. “Well I guess we’re about to get dirtier,” I smiled, sitting up to capture her lips in another kiss, tasting my own sweet and salty essence in her mouth. I ran my hands down her body, stopping to squeeze her round, plump ass once again and she did the same to mine. We stood on our knees, our breasts rubbing together and our mouths enclosed on one another while feeling up each other's bodies. 

I finally pulled my mouth away from hers and hooked my fingers through her shorts and underwear to bring them down, revealing her wet mound. Brown tufts of curly hair stuck to her skin with wetness. At this sight, I immediately pushed her down onto the bed, earning an excited squeal from her. Haley opened her legs, wide, her hands on either side of her thighs as she waited for me to start my assault. And she didn’t have to wait long.

I immediately attacked her vagina, savoring the sweetness that leaked out of her.

“Ah! Yes, Maya! Fuck me!” Haley is a little more vocal than I am. She made her pleasures known.

I quickly tongued her clit, having to put my hands on either side of her hips to keep her from bucking too much. I then took two fingers and pressed it into her, catching her by surprise. 

“Yes, fuck my pussy. Fuck it!” 

I sped up the pace with my fingers and tongue, eliciting even more screams from her. Before she could reach an orgasm, I stopped, sitting up and licking my fingers off. 

Breathless, Haley looked up and was about to ask a question, then stopped once she saw what I was doing. She spread her legs wider and lifted them up. I crawled between them, aligning our vaginas so that our clits would rub together when we moved. I laid down on Haley as she wrapped her legs around me, our mouths touching again and our tongues wrestled each other as I began moving, grinding into her. 

“Mmm,” Haley moaned into my mouth, her hips bucking up to match my pace. The sound of our wet slits rubbing together were heard throughout the room as we quickly humped each other, clits bumping repeatedly. I got on my feet with my knees still bent, pulling away from Haley’s mouth and grabbed her hips. Haley put her hands on both my breasts, fondling my nipples as I held her hips and grinded faster on her. Teary green clashed with cloudy brown as we held eye contact through the quick movement of our bodies. Even as Haley’s orgasm rocked hers, I didn’t stop the feverish pace of grinding my clit into hers until I reached mine, slowly rubbing our vaginas back and forth to ride out our high, mini bouts of pleasure still rocking our bodies. 

I bent my head down to capture my best friend into one more sweet kiss before getting up and disconnecting our throbbing cores. I laid beside her, both of us still out of breath and with a layer of sweat covering our bodies. I felt the uncomfortable wetness still between my legs and I know she felt it too. But we were too tired to move, too tired to clean ourselves up.

Haley moved closer to me, grabbing the wool blanket but only bringing it over our legs so that we don’t overheat. Exhaustion took over me once again, and this time I let the yawn flutter through as I turned on my side. Haley placed her arm around me to cuddle up to my backside, and our naked bodies pressed together as we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
